The Night Club
by HPFreakswillrule
Summary: The Saiyuki boys go to a night club and get more terrified than they ever thought possible. Chapter 5 up!
1. The Idea

**The Idea**

The Sanzo party was bored to tears. No demons to fight, no booze, no chicks, nothing! It wasn't even 7:30 yet and Goku was already whining.

"SAAAANNZZZZOOOO! I'm BORED. There's gotta be something to do here!"

"Hush you stupid monkey!" the audible whap of fan hitting something, someone to be precise, came shortly afterwards.

"Hate to admit it but the monkey's right there has to be something to do." Goyjo said changing the channel of the TV in their hotel room.

Sanzo replied in an extremely agitated voice " Well do you really believe that I'm going to know what to in this godforsaken town?"

"Um, excuse me guys. But I have an idea." Hakkai said happily. " There is this grand re-opening/ lock in/ party thing at a night club down the road to night it starts at 9:00 pm and ends at 6:30 am."

"Cool, sounds awesome! Can we go Sanzo?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Eh, why not its better than staying here all night." Sanzo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Cool this will be great!" Goku yelled excitedly.

Little did they know the horrors that awaited them in the in that one small night spot…

A/N: For Altered Carbon 'cause she's nice and her name is cool!

Disclaimer: Not mine


	2. All Dressed Up

**All Dressed Up**

The Sanzo-ikkou cleaned up pretty nice when they wanted to. They were all bathed and had a fresh change of clothes. The perfect clothes for going clubbing.

Sanzo had a nice black dress shirt with a few of the top buttons undone, slightly faded black jeans, black gloves w/ the fingers cut off and a dog collar. His hair was messy, and his sneakers were kind of dirty but he was pretty good looking for all extensive proposes.

Hakkai had gray baggy over shirt, and a black, level 27 t-shirt. His old blue jeans had a large tear in its left leg. He had long silver chain around his neck w/a small dragon pendent on it. He barrowed (stole) Sanzo's sandals, they looked pretty good on him. And last but not least he wore his glasses instead of his monocle. Kinda cute/cyber/goth/nerd look. Not bad.

Gojyo had pulled his hair back in a low ponytail. His cream-colored pullover sweet shirt had a intricate black and sliver celestial pattern on the arms and a black Celtic cross in the middle. His dark gray pants were slightly tattered at the bottom but his boots were high enough so they didn't make it worse. He looking at him you'd have no idea he was a pervert.

And last but certainly not least, Goku. His outfit was very lazy looking, he had a red t-shirt that said "Nintendo rehabilitation clinic-the fist step is admitting you have a problem'. his jeans were baggy and dirty. And it looked like his skateboard sneakers were going to fall apart. But he still had that cute boy next door look to him.

Well buy the time they were all cleaned up, dressed up, and at the nightclub it was 8:45 pm.

"You guys ready?" Sanzo asked the others while looking at the line that formed outside two large steel doors.

"I am." Hakkai said happily

"Lets go." Gojyo said nonchalantly

None of them noticed that Goku didn't reply.

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach…

A/N: I have the red shirt that's in the story!


	3. In The Club

**In the club**

The Sanzo party sat the bar. Goyjo lit a cigarette and leaned against the counter. Hakkai was reading Jane Austin's 'Sense and Sensibility'. Sanzo was sketching the scene. Goku stood there utterly confused.

Goku finally asked " Um, guys did you notice that something's a bit off here?"

Hakkai looked around "Not really just a normal night club."

"Your just paranoid monkey. Where is the bartender?" Sanzo stated flatly not looking up from the paper.

Just then a tall blond woman walked behind the counter dragging a young looking girl with her. Blondie was about 5'11 in her silver spikes heels, her tiny pink leather micro mini skirt just covering her bum. Her loose silk warp top showed she was lacking in the breast area, but was still immensely pretty. The woman looked at the group of men and her eyes locked on Goyjo, not like he minded of course…

"Hey, I'm Alex." she said flirtatiously offering a well manicured, lace gloved, hand to Goyjo.

"Goyjo, at your service." he said smiling

The younger girl rolled her eyes.

"Um, excuse me. May I please have a glass of Sake?" Hakkai asked nicely

"Screw off!" Alex snapped at him. As she and Goyjo walk up to the second floor. Where the beds are.

The girl left at the counter let out a deep sigh and kneeled under the counter. When she reappeared, she was holding a glass and a large bottle of Sake.

Hakkai smiled "Oh! Thank miss…"

"Charlie." she said flatly

"Charlie?" Sanzo said looking up

"Better than Charlotte." The girl said with a chuckle

And she was right. She looked like a Charlie. She's 5 feet 4 inches tall. Her long dark chocolate hair was in braided pigtails and the fell mid back, a few long bangs framed her face. She had a large black guys shirt that was wide open so people could see her curve hugging hot pink tank that said 'I'm only wearing pink because my executioners robe has blood on it'. Her baggy gray pants fell over her converse high tops. Her hands were covered with work gloves that had the fingers cut off showing nails that were almost completely gnawed off. Not really Charlotte material.

She pored a tall glass of Sake for Hakkai but Sanzo had to ask.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." she said nonchalantly

"Then how did you in here? How did you get a job here?" Hakkai asked confused.

"My mom and her friend own this place. Its really cool." Charlie said dreamily

No one noticed that Goku had wandered off about twenty minutes earlier. Or the completely horrified look he had on his face as he wandered back to the bar.

"MOST OF THE GIRLS HERE ARE GUYS!" Goku started screaming.

Charlie shook her head "Yeah, kid, it's a transvestite bar." she said trying to calm him down.

At that moment Goyjo Came running down the large spiral staircase that led to the second floor screaming his ass off.

A/N: There's more to come!


	4. The Gender Blender

**The Gender Blender **

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT'S JUST SICK!"

Goku was unnerved and Charlie honestly didn't know what to do.

"Please calm down sir, it's called 'The Gender Blender' for a reason. BUT its ok lots of people here don't dress up lots of them really are women." Charlie said in the notable panic in her voice.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWW!"

"You think that's bad Alex is an Alexander!" Goyjo said shuddering

"Yeah, he's my half brother…" Charlie said somewhat embarrassed due to a small crowd of people watching the panicking teenage boy that apparently was scared of transvestites and was not that secure in his own masculinity.

"Goyjo! Where are you?" Alex yelled walking down the stairs.

"Holy shit." Goyjo said looking for a good place to escape.

If any of you were wondering Sanzo and Hakkai were laughing there assess off about now.

"Come here." Charlie hissed at Goyjo dragging him be hind the bar.

"GOYJO!" Alex yelled over Britney Spears 'Toxic' that was booming in the nightclub.

"Get down."

"What are you-"

Goyjo didn't get to finish his question because Charlie had shoved him under the counter to hide him from Alex.

"Hey Charlie, did you see Goyjo?"

"No!" Charlie said quickly

"Eh, oh well, buy the way Nicaru and Falnor are drunk out back. Bye little sister!" Alex said before wondering off.

A/N: Who are Nicaru and Falnor? Is it possible for Goku to get more tweaked than he is now? Is Goyjo confused about his sexuality now? Why am I asking you all these questions?

Ok Question of actual importance. Do you want to be in the story? If you do please respond with a bio of ones self. PS. If you want a certain paring, lifestyle, or positions in story please ask. Except Sanzo and Goku I have plans for them! (Insert evil laughter here)


	5. Management

**Management**

Charlie let out a deep sigh.

"Not again…" she said exasperated. Just as she was about to leave the bar, three girls came out of the kitchen all wearing name tags that made it pretty clear they were management.

"Hey, lovely how are you?" the first girl asked as she swung her arm around Charlie's shoulders. Her name tag said 'Carrie'. She was about 5'3 but her spiked knee high boots made her about 5'5. Her hair was blond with brown and red highlights, it fell to her shoulders or would if it wasn't in a high pony tail. She had nice fitting purple graffiti top with a wide neckline that showed her …um… assets (cough). Her black mini skirt was shorter than should be legal but she had nice legs so its not like anyone (Gojyo, yeah he got over it pretty fast, I'm sure the 4 glasses of Sake helped with that! XP) minded of course. Her eyes were a deep ocean-y blue She looked about 19 and some what skitso.

The second girl was looking through the cabinets. "Hey Charlie bear!" the girl said innocently. "Where's the maple syrup?" She said shoving a handful of chocolate chips in her mouth. "Don't call me Charlie bear Elli, were not six anymore. And I don't think you should get any more sugar…" Charlotte said with a slight groan. Elli didn't seam to notice. She wore a baggy red t-shirt that said in big white letters 'All men are fanboyz' and loose kaki pants. She was certainly an odd character, She actually wore a beanie at a night club! I mean it looked good on her, yes, but still she was 17 and acted 5 some times. Until it came to sex that is… then she was like that creepy aunt that you see at Christmas dinner who corners you about your love life once your eating pie and your guards are down. Her eyes were also blue but just in a lighter shade than Carrie's.

Then the third girl popped up out of nowhere thoroughly surprising and utterly embarrassing Charlie in front of Sanzo at the same time. This one was taller than all the others more calm, more controlled, and it was easy to tell she was the oldest. About 22 years old was a safe guess. She was about 5'9 with her tan kitten heels on. Her name tag said Ayumi which suited the lovely woman quite nicely. Her a-line denim skirt fell to her knees. (gasp!) Her beige tank had a nice white lace rim on the bottom and her blue denim jacket was tailored so it hugged her in a way that made her look sexy not smutty, it also had a nice flower pin made of leather and denim on the right breast. Kinda updated Audrey Hepburn look. Her long laired dark red hair made her look warm and happy but she was actually kind of surly and dark except to Charlie and her little sister Mizu (Ayumi's sister about 6 years old?) Last but not least she was the ONLY one besides Charlie that had brown eyes and freckles.

"Hey Charlie did you make some new friends?" Ayumi said as she started making her self a pinacolada.

"Kind of…" Charlie started blushing

"I'd like to be friends with you sweetie." Gojyo said to Ayumi grabbing her ass and making her fumble with her drink. (Ayumi isn't used to being sexually harassed ;p )

Carrie, Ellie, and Charlie all stared cracking up.

Elli was the first to speak after that fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Um, Ayumi doesn't like people!" She said giddily.

"If she did she wouldn't like you." Carrie said with an edge in her voice.

"Ayumi, can make her own decisions" she said speaking in the third person, smiling at Goyjo.

A/N: Sorry but its late so I'm stopping here. If you weren't in this chapter you will probably be in the next one called 'Regulars'. Peace, love, and Almond Pocky! R&R!


End file.
